the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Ashwood
"So London is getting it's own Roswell Crash? Funny, always figure that the little gray wankers would crash in Cardiff instead of this crummy place."- Elizabeth after seeing Delta Squad's ship crash on a warehouse Elizabeth is a human occultist and supernatural detective from the Gnosis universe and anti-heroine in The Ancient Ones roleplay. While a member of the traveler alliance Elizabeth follows her own sets of rules and is motivated by her own self interest and goals than by altruistic virtues. Summary Elizabeth Ashwood is a British occult investigator and practitioner of the dark arts who haunts the streets of London and who in turn is haunted by London itself. Officially a private investigator most of her cases usually involve dealing with unusual matters like ritualistic murders, occult secret societies and the paranormal. An enigmatic and irreverent woman whose motivation can be attributed to wanting to relieve her boredom by experiencing something new in her life and a desire not to become yet another soul on Hade's menu in the underworld. Elizabeth is a woman who enjoys not only messing with people but keeping secrets from others including allies, especially if the secrets relates to her. Appearance Elizabeth is a pale skin Caucasian woman with green eyes with dark circles under her eyes due to lack of sleep, her black hair is medium-long/just-under-shoulder-length and it is a unkempt shaggy mess, her hair sticks out at her neck and falls over her shoulders. Has a slim, petite, lithe, and curvy built. Her main attire consist of of an ankle length old and grungy black trench coat, black vest with a white dress shirt underneath, a long loose maroon tie, black pants with a maroon belt around the waist, maroon colored boots with black sides and laces, black fingerless gloves. Her most distinctive feature however are a series of arcane tattoos that can be seen on her back and travel to her shoulders, arms, hands and can also be seen on her sides. Most of these tattoos show different symbols and words in different languages but a recurring theme with them are magic circles and smaller symbols being merged into a larger one. By the time of Ancient Ones: Age of Nothingness, ten years would have pass in her world and she hasn't changed much other than her hair now reaching the small of her back. Her hair still sticks out at her neck and falls over her shoulders. she also has bangs on the sides of her head with the left one sometimes covering her eye. She has a series of arcane tattoos on her back, shoulders, arms, hands and some on the sides of her body with new ones now being on her chest, stomach, hips, legs and feet. Elizabeth as a slim and curvy built but she is also toned now in her figure. After acquiring the Blood Diamond she now can change into her sailor form known as "Sailor Gnosis". In this form she wears tight fitting black gloves with red ribbons accent on the wrist, which is pointed down the hand and up the inside of the wrist, and features the 31st of the seals made by King Solomon. The gloves length reached between the forearms and the elbow and the cuffs were also red. For her torso she would wear a black sleeve shirt of odd sorts that looked a bit like something a World War Two sailor would've worn appeared. The shoulders having short and ruffled sleeves and on her chest wa red bow. On the bow is a white eight pointed star with the center circle being half white and black, like the ying yang circle but with the dots being replaced with arrows. There is a ripped tear on the midriff area of the uniform. On her legs she would wear a pair of red boots that went between her ankles and knees with the 28th seals of Solomon accenting at the base of the front cut. She would also have sailor style collar and a short pleated skirt, both color sepia. The back of the collar would travel all the way down until it reach the skirt, acting as a cape. From the back of the skirt would be long on the back and reach to the ankles, the two article of clothing trying to appear as a trench coat to the best of their ability. There are also fake, sepia colored, buttons throughout the outfit on the front. There are black chains around her waist. Around her neck is a red choker with a white pentagram and on her ears are golden ear rings in the form of the Eye of Providence. On her forehead both before and during the transformation is a dark red, glowing, symbol for the Star of Chaos that would change into thin golden tiara with garnet in the shape of a smooth triangle. The final thing to note in this form is that she is often accompanied by a dark grey, metallic, staff. On the top of the staff are twin golden serpents wrapped around it, the serpent on the left having demonic wings while the one on the right having angelic. Above the heads of the serpents are two wings made of gold, like the serpents one wing is angelic while the other is demonic. The base of the staff would have an enlarged version of the same garnet on the tiara as well as having gold linings on it. The staff has many sigils engraved on to the metal. Personality A foul-mouthed, disillusioned, sarcastic and cynical woman. Elizabeth is a stubborn, arrogant, reckless and strong-willed woman, sometimes letting her pettiness and vindictiveness get the better of her. She also somewhat selfish and self absorbed, generally doing things for her own self interest and for thrills than for any sort of philanthropy. She also distrust and is hostile towards most forms of authority and is willing to break rules she don't agree with. She can also be rather blunt and harsh, all to happy on relieve others of their comfortable delusions regarding god, reality, or their own self-importance. In moments of self loathing she shows to have both a fatalistic and even nihilistic attitude towards the world and her current situation, however most of the times she freely contradicts these beliefs. Elizabeth is a mischievous scoundrel who likes messing with people just to get laughs. This attitude can even make as though she doesn't take most situations as seriously as she should. Elizabeth is also flirtatious as well and will flirt with anyone who catches her interest regardless of their gender or if they are friend or foe. Yet behind the flirts and laughter is a wounded soul, using sarcastic jokes and perverted comments to deflect her true emotions. However deep inside she is a compassionate humanist, trying her best to make sure that mankind does not fall into the influences of both mortal and supernatural powers that would use humanity for their own ambitions. She also has a rather strange code of honor despite acting like a rogue most of the times. She is also unflinchingly loyal to those she cares and is surprisingly selflessness when she wants to be, even going as far as to help people if their suffering and grief is too much for her to see. She is a guile woman, preferring to use her ruthless cunning, wit and trickery along with her intelligence (and spells) to deal with most problems. Elizabeth while being cunning, ambitious and resourceful she also shows great reserves of bravery, dare and nerve even to the most dire and horrific situations, almost to the point that one would think that she either has a death wish or is truly insane. While liking to show herself lazy to most people in truth she understands the value of hard work and when motivated will become diligent in whatever project or job she is working on. A part that Elizabeth never shows is that while she never plays or fights fair she understands what ought to be fair, often being furious when people get puffed up with power and authority that they never earned and when people get punished simply for asking the wrong questions or for being in the way when someone else's enemies pays a visit. Elizabeth has a love and hate relationship with magic and the occult but if given the choice to either live with them or not will always stay with magic due to the fact that she still carries the interest and like for it as she had when she was a child, albeit not in the same level as before. She is also pushed by her guilt and a desire to do some good in her life to not only repay for all of her past mistakes and wrongs but show the world that she can do good. Yet when it comes to her being good Elizabeth a part of her feels that he can fix the world even if it's on a small level, and another part thinks that she doesn’t deserve to get credit for anything good that she does. Elizabeth shrouds herself in a air of mystery, protecting both herself and keeping others away as a form of protection as she knows that most who get close to her have the unfortunate habit of dying. It's due to these death around her that makes Elizabeth work alone and when anyone does work with Elizabeth, she avoids attachment so she won't be as hurt if they get killed. After her exile from Earth she grew to resent humanity for being ungrateful for abandoning after what happen in London after she saved them while becoming depressed due to her life in her former home being ruined. It was during the time that she also became far closer to her friends who stayed with her in that dark time. It was in this period that Elizabeth was more melancholic as she wanted to find not only a place where she belong but people who she knew would care for her (a wish that she did get with her friends) and who she can trust deeply. Yet her rage build as many others began to see her as nothing more but a monster and with each mistake she made these views only grew and only served to in bitter the woman greatly, these incidents and more also made her feel more alone and isolated from humanity. It was because of London and many others that she began to see her new status as a sailor guardian as a curse and even see the idea of heroism as a foolish dream that would only end in tragedy. Yet even as her rage grew she would eventually find that not all humans hated her as during a visit in Saturn she would encounter a human named Dylan who shown not only interest in the woman but wanted to know her side of the story while wanting to cheer her up after seeing how lonely she both look and felt. After her encounter with Dylan and another encounter with Kadoor, a troll that was nothing like the previous one that she meet, that Elizabeth began to let her anger go slowly. Her trust in a selected group of people, examples being Serena, Hana, Kadoor, grew immesnialy when it was revealed that she was pregnant and the Archon known as Kether accelerated it with his magic. When news spread that they were half Daeva many within the ship feared they were as diabolical and twisted as the Daevas and wanted to get rid of the kids but she was saved by a few people who were not consumed with fear and saw into reason that the kids should not be feared for something they have yet done. This action made Elizabeth assured that she can place her trust on those that defend both her and her kids. After being in Nemesis for twenty years Elizabeth has mostly calm down and as shown to be a caring and good mother to her twin children, Cade and Aja, while she has no love for some aspects of her work and will admit that her kids can be a handful she seems to still be dedicated to her work as the dark sovereign of Nemesis and loves her children deeply, calling them her twin angels (though she also calls them devils whenever they misbehaves). Elizabeth sees the twins as her pride and joy and as such not only showers them with love whenever she can but when she has free time and isn't spending it alone would spend it with her kids even it last throughout the day. Elizabeth is aware of the twins being the crown prince and princess of Nemesis respectively but she also treated them as her children first and future monarchs second, she even allows them to attend public school to not only for their education but so they can socialize with the civilians of the planet and not become the stereotypical nobles who are vain and have no care for those who are not as rich and influential as them. However she also has them stay in the Forbidden Palace for home schooling as certain subjects can't be taught in their school like the various combat training she put them through so they can better defend themselves. In private she admits that Cade and Aja act as her rays of light in what she perceives as a world of darkness as the twins usually help their mother whenever she is suffering from her bouts of depression and have been known to help her out whenever she is about to let her temper flare out or when she is stressed from work. However Elizabeth gladly helps out her children whenever they are having troubles of their own and while she knows that siblings always fight generally hates seeing the two fighting. However even her kids aren't immune to Elizabeth's teasing to which her kids also return, Aja in particular taking her mother's mischievous streak. Yet for all of her maturity she still has mischievous and flirtatious as ever, showing that some things don't change no matter how many years go by. Backstory Elizabeth was born never knowing her father, who tragically died due to his car getting hit by a drunk driver while heading towards the hospital to see his wife and his new daughter. The event left her mother devastated and would have been sunk deeper into depression if she didn't have Elizabeth. For the most part her mother did her best raising the then young Elizabeth on her own and try to give her a normal life but had difficulties due to both raising her alone and trying to keep her secret of being a witch from her daughter. However in secret Elizabeth not only find several tomes of magic that belong to her mother but began to practice magic on her own, which she found was her natural talent. When her mother discovered that young Elizabeth was gifted with magic she was torn between being proud and worried For you see before she was born both her and her husband performed a ritual known to legend in occult circles as the "Awaken Child", a ritual that would make a child born as a mage and with senses beyond that of a human. However for the two young honeymooner they thought that the copy that they found was a fake, especially so when no other power came after them. However her daughters pleads and excitement at learning more about magic was ultimately the factor that made her decide to teach the young girl, if nothing else just to make sure she doesn't mess up a spell or perform one that she shouldn't do. This duel life and relationship as mother and daughter, master and apprentice lasted for quite some time and had some hiccups on the road but for the most part things appeared alright for them. Until one night when Elizabeth woke up in the middle of the night after hearing strange noises left her room to explore the darken halls and enter in the room where both her and her mother performed their magic rituals, where she found her mother lying in a pool of her own blood. Elizabeth's mother was alive long enough to see and talk to her daughter for one last time. There were aspects of the event that Elizabeth's mind repressed, like the identity of the one that killed her mother for the thing that did it was not human or was human long ago but has long since lost any shreds of humanity. With most of her relative living far away, dead or just not interested in taking the poor girl she was forced into an orphanage where she was forced to deal with her sorrow alone with no one to help her. In her stay she found that most of the kids there form gangs and in there it was either be in a group or be excluded from everything in the orphanage, including beds and tables to eat on. In this place she choose no one and instead found that she can use both her own magic and growing wit to trick her way to survive in the orphanage, making herself an infamous member among the kids and even scaring the caretakers. Soon an old friend from her mother came to take her and while most wanted that to happen the owner of the orphanage wanted her to stay for he was a member of a cult who saw potential in having her in his cult, to make a long story short she sneaked out of the orphanage once she found that she was being forced to stay in there and quickly found the man that would act as her adopted father, a world traveling mage called Nathan Crane. Her life from then on was a double life of being both an ordinary British student and mage apprentice. In her life she made both friends in her normal life and in her occult life, the latter grow the more she traveled deep into the occult underground. She even made a small band of occultists to that traveled around and dealt with whatever supernatural madness they found and quite often she had to deal with maintaining a balance between the two lives, especially during the moments when the two lives meet. However this lifestyle took a drastic turn for the worse when she and her band of occultists went into a manor that was own by one of their friends after he confessed that his family was a part of a dark cult that not only robbed graves and ate the bodies of the dead but was planning on sacrifice people that they kidnapped to summon some sort of dark god from the abyss. The group came in and while they manage to stop the summoning the events of that night not only left the group tormented but left most of the hostages there dead along with most of the cultists, including the family of the friend they tried to help, but most of all Elizabeth lost one member of the team that was her lover when the creature they stop from entering their world stole her soul as an act of revenge, she would later find out that this along with the other lives lost due to her arrogance and failure had caused her soul to be damned to inferno once she dies. After this event she disappeared from the occult underground and from normal life as well, no one knows what happen to her after that but as suddenly as she left she returned back to both scenes as a private investigator, granted one that deals with mostly with the occult and supernatural but she does have her fair share of normal cases. In her profession she manage to learn a plenty of forbidden knowledge and dark secrets about her world, like why her world exists and who are the secret masters that control the world along with those who are trying to be the new invisible masters of the world. She found many groups that either which to free mankind from these unseen oppressors, willing work with them and others with their own agendas that often involve the world itself and the worlds beyond it. For Elizabeth, the only things that matter are her getting a fix of adrenaline that only the strange and mysterious can sate, gain more knowledge about the world and the various supernatural powers, her (secret) desire to defend and ultimately find a way to free humanity from the various supernatural forces controlling it and to find redemption from her past mistakes and to find a way to escape from the chains of inferno. Powers/abilities Cunning, quick-thinking during fights, knowledge on the occult, manipulation of both enemies and allies, and an extensive list of contacts and friends. Elizabeth is skilled on hiding, burglary and sneaking around, is good with a handgun (even though she hates guns), is good with knives, knows hand to hand combat (but is not a good fighter), is skilled in stage magician skills like hypnosis, sleight of hand, pick pocketing, ventriloquism, and escapology. Elizabeth can install, analyze current security systems and find weak spots with them, this skill helps her out whenever she needs to break into a place. Elizabeth is also multilingual and if need be can disguise herself to act as someone else. When it comes to social matters this loner possesses a surprising variety of social skills, doing well with diplomacy and etiquette while also performing interrogation and persuasion. She also knows how to seduce people either to reach her goals or to mess with them for fun. Elizabeth can also create forge copies of important papers, documents and banknotes but the quality of the copies depends on the time and equipment used in their creation. She also has enough knowledge on poisons and drugs for her to not only identify which is which but also use them. Elizabeth can also spot things that most people can easily miss or not see, this ability can allow her to "read" other people's body language, choice of words and other subconscious signals. Elizabeth is not easy to panic is she is thrown into a strange and alien land that she is not familiar with, being able to blend in easily though depending on where she is may have some difficulty and is a good actress. Along with her intellect and magic Elizabeth's endurance is strong enough that she can survive through numerous bodily harm, excruciating pain, and can even walk out after torture, however she still possess the body of a human and as such is still has frail as one. Along with her more normal abilities Elizabeth also possess an enhanced awareness, an ability native in her world that allows her to see other dimensions, see fragments of both the past and future and to see and speak to invisible entities like ghosts. a magical intuition that not only makes her a magical compass needle as she can sense the power of people, places and objects. This ability also allows Elizabeth to see kirlian auras and determine a person's physical, mental and emotional state by the color of their aura, intense emotions can trigger a pseudo emphatic link in which Elizabeth can feel whatever emotion someone is feeling as long as she sees their aura. Elizabeth can also witness minor occult phenomenon that most minds either can't perceive or ignore and can use magic much more effectively than a normal occultist. Finally she posses a sixth sense that responds to both good and bad events that can happen to her. Elizabeth is armed with the knowledge of many spells, rituals and curses, such as evocation, necromancy, illusions, invisibility and can use magic to see into and travel into other realms. Elizabeth tattoos act as magical shields to protect her from mind control, telepathy, sympathetic magic, some forms of curses and psychic assaults, and possession. She also uses magic circles and sigils for added protection against supernatural and physical attacks. her most powerful and most uncontrollable ability is to channel the freeway of Synchronicity, allowing her to make her own luck in most situations. By taking control over synchronicity she is able to put fate on her side and multiple her chances of success. With this she can locate the right people, win games of luck, evade enemies, have spells and bullets miss their mark be protected from enemy attacks, and even weaken or harm enemies in ways that would make it appear as bad luck. Due to her last adventures she has obtained the powers of being a Witch of Blood. With this power she can use her own blood to enhance the powers of her magic, heal her body from both damages, illness and toxins and even slow down aging and use as a weapon. Elizabeth can use her blood to enchant her blade to cause many large and deep gashes to appear on anyone who she delivers a critical hit with her weapon. Elizabeth can also use both her own blood and others to summon and bind simultaneously many beings, she can even use the blood of others to control them like puppets. Elizabeth possess a sort of immortality as most natural causes of death will not end her but instead would have to die either through heroic or just means by someone else's hands. In more normal skills development Elizabeth, while still not a expert fighter is now more competent hands to hand fighter as she is able to knock a person with a punch if they least expects it. She generally tries to be quick and agile when forced into a fist fight but in general tries to avoid fist fights since she prefers to use her wits and magic. Elizabeth has learn how to hack computers but is neither terrible nor great, just a decent and competent one. After gaining the Blood Diamond she was granted great power; among them include making her physical abilities far more enhanced than even a human being in peak condition, complete immunity to diseases, increase in her regeneration capabilities, and even suspension on aging. These factors means that Elizabeth is what some would consider to be immortal by most definitions but lacks true immortality as she can still be killed. The Blood Diamond also greatly enhance her magical knowledge and abilities while allowing her to mix both magic from her universe and the one used by Sailor Scouts, allowing her to either shorten lengthy rituals to only a few minutes to performing spells without rituals, only needing to perform a specific gesture, saw a few words and visualize the spell in her mind for it to be conjured into the real world. Because the Blood Diamond gains its powers from negativity and nightmares Elizabeth can use them to increase her magical powers. The Blood Diamond grants Elizabeth the power to control darkness, corruption, magic, illusions, and truth. Her unique Sailor Scout skill is called Dark Magic which allows her to contact, summon, bind and banish spirits of the dead and beings from other realities. Weakness Elizabeth is plagued by nightmares which cause her to have sleep problems and to take sleeping medication, these nightmares are often tied to horrific events in her life. Realizing how many conspiracy and plots there were in her world has made Elizabeth paranoid as she keeps a close eye for any potential enemy to appear out of nowhere to get her. Elizabeth is addicted to both adrenaline rushes and to cigarettes with alcohol and pills being a second, she has been known to take other drugs but hates those that use needles. Elizabeth is haunted by both her past and by actual beings ranging from spirits of the dead to otherworldly beings that follow her around, she is also wanted by several cults and secret societies along with supernatural creatures that act as servants to the unseen masters that rule her world. Elizabeth can also has a short fuse and is quite quick to be either irritated or angry. She is also an unwilling medium as she was naturally born with a low resistance towards possession, causing many beings to come to her to use her body for both communication or to fulfill a specific purpose, however due to her magical knowledge she has been able to prevent most beings from possessing her but now she acts as a weirdness magnet as they are still drawn to her. When not being chased after members of a vast networks of conspiracies Elizabeth is also hunted down by both supernatural and human enemies that are after her for their own private reasons. Elizabeth is also fighting against depression which often makes her feel down and gloomy and often seeing the bad side to most situations, which the fact that she was an already cynical and disillusioned woman doesn't help much. Elizabeth also does not seem to have the fear of death as she tends to be almost rash and reckless when thrown into life and death situations. Elizabeth believes that she may be cursed as most people that are around her tend to die while she herself often lives, the fact that she has a constant craving for companionship and love due to fear of being alone while knowing that she may be curse is a bitter cycle that she is well aware of. Her enhanced awareness and pseudo emphatic link are abilities that she can not active it freely, both happen on their own. The power of seeing and interacting with invisible beings is more common to appear for Elizabeth than the other two powers of the awareness and the empathetic link can mess with her senses and emotions should she not control it. Her magical sense also over lap with her normal senses causing a synesthesia effect to her, should she loss control she would act as though she is suffering from dementia-like hallucinations. Her synchronicity powers is something she does not have full control over has it can perform feats with out her knowing, even at times acting like it isn't working and allowing her to fail or even get harmed only for it to work in the last second. Her ability can only extend to her so often anyone close by her tend to suffer whatever harm, injuries and misfortune that was suppose to fall on her. Powerful beings can also take control over her ability and either shut it off or use it against her, though she still has the option to fight back for control, also if her connection to the freeway was suddenly cut of she would be stuck with sudden bad luck. While she can freely turn the ability on and off it has at times activates and deactivates on it's own will. While Elizabeth may now be considered a goddess in terms of raw power due to the Blood Diamond it has brought her many disadvantages. Because it draws in so much negativity it can alter her personality to raise her more negative personality traits whenever she is in sailor form. This dark power also attracts entities like the Daevas who would try to convince her to join their ranks and indeed during a moment of great despair when her half sister was killed she actually made a deal with them, imparting the darkness of the Daevas into her soul. This dark imprint caused her to turn into a Daevic-like entity during moments of great rage that was dangerous to both allies and enemies, this form also brought her great pain to the point of driving her mad, furthering increasing the destruction she would lay in this form, an example being London. While this state was now remedy due to the Daeva Gamicloth taking that part of her soul there still exists traces of the darkness, enough that when she gave birth to her twins they were cambions, half humans-half Daevas. Like most sailor crystals the Blood Diamond is bound to her soul as such should the diamond be stolen so would Elizabeth’s soul and if it was destroyed so will her soul, as such her very being would be erased. Should Elizabeth die the Blood Diamond would seek out the Galaxy Cauldron where it would lay dormant until it is brought over to a reincarnated body of Elizabeth, however all traces of Elizabeth would be gone and the person who would take her place, while they would look similar to her, would be an entirely different person. While a sailor scout Elizabeth's strength pales in comparison to those of Sailor Jupiter and Uranus and in a fight she would struggle against most sailor scouts, her high magical offense and defense giving her an edge to survive most fights. The reason for this is because while she may have raw arcane power she still lacks the fighting training and years of fighting experience that the other scouts have over her. Her bouts of depression also increased following the disaster in London and her banishment from Earth but along with depression was also her rage towards who she viewed as an ungrateful humanity, her rage reaching almost to misanthropic levels. However this rage has been tempered as of late due to years spent living in Nemesis and while she still blames Flowey and the Daevas she is now willing to admit her share of the responsibility for what happen in the city, yet the sorrow still lingered as she still feel attachment for her old home and occasionally feel home sick. While motherhood has brought many great and positive changes to Elizabeth it has also raised her paranoia as she is overprotective of her kids and as such shelters them within the Palace and the city of Insomnia. Elizabeth at times feels stressed over her new position of being a ruling monarch of a federal kingdom over a planet where she should rule but can’t do to many of the nations there not wanting to give away their autonomy. It is also these states that Elizabeth also worried about when it comes to her children as in the past there were attempts to kidnap them to be used as political hostages to even attempts done on their lives along with her own. In a more humorous side Elizabeth’s cooking skill is said to be so atrocious that even something as simple as a sandwich resulted in the staff of the Forbidden Palace on using fire fighting gear to put out the raging inferno that was in the kitchen and from Aja’s own words created something that allegedly “move and whispered on it’s own”. Her singing was also said to be bad but not to the same level as her cooking skill. Equipment and Possession Elizabeth standard equipment and possessions are a pack of cigarettes, zippo lighter, a cursed knife, silver brass knuckles that is enchanted to hurt spectral beings as well as physical ones, lock-pick set, enchant card (acts like a physic paper from Doctor Who), skeleton key, a flask, wallet with money and ID, Nails from the coffin of St. Padua (magical tracking device) a spirit detecting bracelet, an amulet to protect against supernatural beings that which to due harm, a scrying medallion, an old wrist watch, and a Smartphone. Her newest item is a bag that is much bigger on the inside, allowing Elizabeth to stuff a large amount of items that she needs while the bag will always weigh as a normal bag no matter how many items it's carrying. Currently it is unknown what sort of items are inside of the bag. Other new items in her possess include a blob entity she calls Squiggly the Shoggoth which she uses as both a maid for house work and a guardian, a pokeball with a Houndoom inside, twin short swords that are imbued with the powers of fire and dark. Due to years of being around dark rituals, creatures of unremitting horror and entering eldritch universes and dimensions has made her trenchcoat into a sentient and dark being. The coat houses powerful eldritch powers. This includes the ability to curse and jinx people, mind control them into rageful berserks, and snuffing life out of it's victims by strangling them. Its also very durable, and can withstand damage from many of Elizabeth's troubles. The trenchcoat can also repair any damage done to it albeit slowly. During a trip to Rodin's Bar Elizabeth received a new gun and dagger as payment for supplying him with Soul Fragments to make the twin weapons. She posses the Gnostic Scepter which allows her to transform into Sailor Gnosis and in her sailor form she uses a staff which can turn into a blade and a bladed whip. Additional Statistics Tier: '''9-C '''Nicknames: '''Cursed Adrenaline Junkie, Occult Specialist, The Insomniac, The Headhunted, Lucky Bastard, Street Witch, Hellbound Mage, Lizzie, Ellie, Liz, The Witch of Blood, The Dark Sovereign (Sailor Gnosis): Goddess of Darkness, Holder of Corruption, Protector of Magic, Guardian of Illusions, Scout of Truth, and Emissary of Chaos '''Gender: Female Age: 37 (however due to the timeskip in Gnosis her real age would be 57) Origin: Gnosis-Verse (OC Universe) Classification: Homo sapiens Date of Birth: 31st of October, 1980 Birthplace: Newport, Wales Residency: London, United Kingdom (former) Insomnia, Kingdom of Lucis. Planet Nemesis (current) Weight: 120 Pounds (54.4 kg) Height: 5'3" (160 cm) Political Affiliation: Left-libertarianism (Anarchist) Religion: None (Apatheist) Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Black Status: Alive Relationship Status: Single Attack Potency: Depends on the destructive power of a spell. Speed: Human by most account but spells may change her speed temporarily. As a sailor goddess her speed is twice faster than a human being Lifting Strength: Human (now superhuman) Striking Strength: Human (now superhuman) Durability: Human but a bit higher than most people. Due to her new status as a sailor goddess now has superhuman durability Stamina: High Range: Melee with cursed knife and enchanted brass knuckle, but many miles when using pistols and spells. Intelligence: '''High '''Affiliation: Herself, The TUS Traveler, Saturn, Silver Millennium (a technicality due to her status as a Sailor Scout), Nemesis, and her family and friends Trivia Category:TUS Traveler Crew Category:Original Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Naval Monte's Characters Category:Gnosis Verse Category:Parent Characters